


Love Doctor!

by Yukine_tan



Series: Love Doctor! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukine_tan/pseuds/Yukine_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke Kojima is a 19-year old college student in Tokyo,one day after coming home he learns about his 17-year old sisters pregnancy.As his sister doesn't wish to tell the family who is the father,Yusuke decides that he will help his sister through the 9 months ahead.After 2 Weeks Yusuke and his sister go to the newly opened private gynecologist clinic which one of their mothers friends recommended.In the clinic they get assigned to the 26-year old Kazue Saitou-sensei. Since Yusuke is very overprotective he is suspicious about the doctor but as it turns out that the doctor likes Yusuke!?<br/>What will happen between the good-looking doctor and the not love experienced Yusuke?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> So the story is set in Tokyo, Japan  
> It begins at the end of September (I am using this years calender) 
> 
> Nerima is a ward in Tokyo
> 
> I also use some of the Japanese honorifics like: -san, -kun , -chan, -sensei  
> And the characters call each other by there surnames, but while writing I wrote there names first and then their surnames
> 
> Enjoy reading the first chapter of I don't know how many :D !

 

Finally, the day has come. The day where I, Yusuke Kojima  start my life as a freshman at one of Tokyo's best colleges in the literature department. I've been pulling all-nighters to study for the entrance exam and I passed. I started walking and looking around the campus. It was quite big since this college is mostly for people who can afford it. I was lucky to get a scholarship for the first semester, and well for the next one will see. At my entrance letter it said I had to go see the principal since I was a scholarship student. I walked into the largest building which had a tall tower with a big round clock on it. When you look at it, it seems as if you were in one of the countries in east Europe and not in Tokyo. Well, I did hear that the principal isn’t Japanese, so maybe he is from Europe. I walked up the stairs to the highest floor and there was a long hallway leading to a big door at the end of it. At the left side of the door there was a golden tablet on the wall. It said ˝Principle office˝. I took a deep breath and I slightly knocked on the door. I heard a female voice which said come in.

˶Excuse the intrusion˝ - I said. I looked around and to my right there was a women siting and typing on her computer. I assume she is the secretary, I thought. Then the women looked at me and asked who I was. I showed her the letter and then she stood up from her chair and went into the large door behind her. After a few minutes she came out and said that the principle can receive me now. I entered the door behind the desk and saw a huge room which was decorated with several paintings, couches and a huge golden chandelier. Then I heard a voice greeting me.

˶Good Morning, are you  Yusuke Kojima-kun? ˝ - The man who was sitting behind the desk greeted me with a smile on his face. He was an older man with a white beard and white short hair. He seemed to notice that I was looking at him and he gave me a confused look, so I quickly answered.

˶Y-Yes, Sir, my name is Yusuke Kojima  and I am honored that you chose for the scholarship.˝

˶Oh, well Kojima-kun, my name is Charles Hemingford. You do know how we chose our scholarship students? ˝

˶Yes I know. You test each student by assigning them with a task that has to show their skills in that particular faculty they want to enroll in and I am very grateful for allowing me to enroll in your literature department.˝

˶Well I must say, the honor is on my side. Your essay was very interesting and I am happy that you are my student. Of course I hope that you will stay with us till graduation.˝

˶Yes, Sir, I will work very hard to achieve my goal and I will not let this chance that you offered me slip through my fingers.˝ ˶Well then boy, you should head to the auditorium for the opening ceremony.˝

˶Yes, Sir, thank you again and if you would excuse me.˝ - As I said that I politely bowed and exited the door. I headed to the auditorium to see the opening ceremony. As I arrived there were many people there. There were mostly freshman students, as me and their families.

I looked around and tried to find my own family, but I couldn't find them anywhere. That did anger me a bit since they insisted to come. Even my cute little sister wanted to skip school just to come and see her big brother. All of a sudden the bell rang and the ceremony started. The principle was the first one to give his speech and then the top students of each department congratulated us. At last the principal Mr. Hemingford called each of the scholarship students on the stage and as I was standing there I took a look around but I couldn't see my family anywhere. We didn't have classes that day so I started walking to the station and took the train home. While I was on my way home I stopped by the little bakery and bought a chocolate cake since I knew that my mom who is good at cooking everything ruins every dessert she tries to make. As I got home I took of my shoes and I also noticed that my sisters` shoes were there. Maybe they really were at the ceremony and we just ended up missing each other. I walked into the living room where my mom, dad and sister were sitting together all making weird faces. Well I couldn't see my sisters` expression since she was staring at the floor. It seems that no one noticed me enter the room and then I spoke up.

˶Why is everyone wearing such gloomy expressions? ˝ - I asked and then everyone looked at wearing a worried expression, only my sister continued to stare at the floor.

˶Here, I bought cake from the bakery nearby…So let’s celebrate me getting into the college I wanted!.˝ - As I was being all happy, my father looked at me and started talking and my mom suddenly started crying.

˶M-Mom what’s wro--? – My father interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

˶--Yusuke, it is about your sister.˝ - My father spoke with a calm voice and my gaze shifted from my mom to my sister. I suddenly knelt in front of her and then I was able to see that she was crying.

˶What’s wrong Mei? Did someone do something to you?!˝ - While asking her I slightly raise my voice.

˶WHEN I FIND THE ONE WHO DID SOMETHING TO YOU, I WILL!!!˝ - Mei grabs my shirt from behind to try to stop me from rushing out the living room.

˶Hah…Hah...*sob*… Brot..h.er!˝ - Mei buries her head in my back and start crying even more and then my father speaks up. I sit next to my sister allowing her to cry on my shoulder and I start listening to my father.

˶Yusuke, you see, your mother got a call from Meis` school to come and pick her up because her friends found her passed out in the girls` bathroom. The nurse said that she should go home and rest. After your mother heard she called me and we went to pick Mei up. Mei was already waiting for us and when we got home she said that we need to talk.˝ - My fathers` voice started to rise and it turned into a terribly angry voice, it almost sounded like my father was yelling and my mother who was sitting next to him was still crying.

˶As it turns out your sister is pregnant and it seems that she doesn't want to tell us who the father is!!! - … Wait, what?! What did my father say?!! This can’t be true!

As I was freaking out inside of my head, my mother was trying to calm down my father and I … I stood up and looked down at the living rooms floor. I just couldn't believe it. The air became thick around us and a moment of silence started. I didn’t pass too much time and my sister spoke up while she was still crying.

˶Hic…Brother it is the truth what father said. I am pregnant and I won’t say who the father is.˝ - As I was about to say something my father started to yell.

˶Who is going to take care of that child?! Huh...tell me! Do you know what you did?! And you don’t even want to tell us who the father is!?! You are a disgrace!˝

˶Darling, please calm down.˝ - My mother tried to calm down my dad.

˶That’s enough! ˝ - I yelled - ˶I’m sure that Mei has a good reason for not wanting to tell us. Maybe that man forced himself on Mei and she is just scared. Let’s all just calm down and listen to Mei.˝

˶He didn’t force me!..It just happened.˝

˶It just happened!?! What’s that supposed to mean?! – My father yelled.

˶Darling…I’m begging you. Please calm down, this is not good for your heart.˝ - My mother said, trying to calm my father down again while she was still crying.

˶What are we going to do? ˝ - As my father asked this, everything went silent.

We were sitting there in silence and I knew that this situation is tough and that my sisters` future was ruined with this. Well, at least her academic future. She will probably have to drop out of school and who knows what else will happen. But I made up my mind and I swore that I will protect my sister no matter what. I stood up from the couch and started to talk, wearing a serious expression.

˶ I will take care of everything.˝ - As I said that everyone looked at me with confused expressions. - ˶I will help Mei through the whole process of the pregnancy.˝ - All of a sudden everyone started to laugh.

˶Huh? Did I say something funny? Why are you all laughing?! ˝

˶Oh...brother, that’s really nice of you, but you?˝ – Mei was laughing even harder.

˶Your sister is right, my son.˝ - After my father says that my mom continues.

˶Yusuke, dear, you can’t even take care of a goldfish how could you take care of a child? ˝

˶Would you all stop laughing! ˝ - I yelled at them, now slightly irritated. - ˶I’m being serious here! ˝- As I said that they slowly stopped laughing and my father spoke up.

˶You are right, son. We shouldn’t fight, what’s done is done. We should all help your sister and if she isn’t ready to tell us about the father, that’s also all right.̏

˶Yes, your father is right. We should look forward to a new family member and face this situation head on.̏ - My mom finished the sentence and my sister rushed to them. But there was still something that bothered me.

˶Now, tell me, did all of you really had to laugh so hard? ˝

˶Sorry, big bro, but you proposing that, wearing such a serious face was really funny.̏

˶Oh, shadup you!˝

After that they laughed at me for a while we all settled down, we ate the cake I bought and this is how my life as a college freshman student and substitute/help daddy began.

 

 

***Two weeks after***

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

 

˶Ugh...What’s that sound? ˝ - It was my alarm clock which was beeping so loud. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at it. It was 7.30 a.m. ...Wait!

˶Oh, crap I’m going to be late! ˝ - I jumped out of my bed and changed as fast I could into my uniform. Yes, I said uniform. It was weird for a college to have uniforms but this is an elite college. I brushed my teeth and brushed my dark brown hair. I almost poked myself in the eye since I was hurrying to put my contacts in my green eyes. I rushed downstairs and as I was leaving my mother said to me.

˶Yusuke, don’t forget that you are going to the new clinic with your sister after you come back˝

˶Yeah, mom I know.˝ - I yelled back at her and rushed out of the house. Mom was right, today I had to go the clinic with sis for the first time. At first mom wanted to go with Mei to the doctor who took care of her while she was pregnant with us, but as it seems that doctor doesn't work anymore. Then, my mom heard from her friend that there is a brand new clinic in the neighborhood and today sis and I should go together there. Mom already called the clinic to make an appointment, but we still didn't know what kind of doctor we will get. I hope that it will be someone good who knows his profession well. I looked down my watch and started running as fast as I could.

 

˶Wow, I can’t believe I made it.˝ - I was able to catch the train last minute and I was also able to sneak in the building. You see, people are very strict here. The gates close at 8.30 a.m. and if you don’t come at time you can’t enter. I was able to climb the wall and I’m glad I wasn't caught. If I would've been caught then I could say goodbye to my scholarship. I prepared to sneak into the classroom, but then I remembered that today first class we had that one professor who is always late. I entered the classroom and I sat at my usual place and dropped my head on the table.

˶Yo, Kojima! Where have you been? ˝ - I raised my head and I recognized that person. The one who spoke to me was Ryou Itou. He was also a freshman and he was also in the literature department. He was a tall guy who had bleached hair, a few piercings and a tattoo on his arm, but he was a good guy.

˶Hey, Itou, I overslept and I almost missed my train.˝

˶You should get yourself a driver. I’m sure that would impress some of the ladies here.˝ - Oh, yeah I forgot to mention that he is rich and sometimes a real douche.

˶You know I can’t afford something like a driver.˝ - I finished my sentence and then he walked behind me and just dropped himself on me or as he said he ˝hugged˝ me and said.

˶Then you should allow me to pick you up every day! ~Kou-chan~!˝ - I also forgot he has a bad a habit of playing with me like this, but I know the solution for that. I took the thick book that I put on my table, turn around and hit him with full power.

˶Ouch! That hurts Kou-chan! ˝

˶Shadup you idiot! And don’t cling to me! ˝ - I prepare to hit him again but then the professor comes in and the lecture starts.

 

Today we finished class at 2.30 p.m. and as I was leaving through the front gate someone called my name and that someone was him.

˶What do you want Itou? ˝ - Itou ran to me and asked me.

˶Do you wanna go hang out with us? ˝ - As he said he pointed at the group of people behind him. There were three girls and two guys.

˶Sorry, I’ll pass. I have some stuff to do. Maybe next time.˝

˶If you say so man. Well then, see ya, tomorrow.˝

˶Don‘t party too much or we won’t see each other tomorrow.˝ - Itou nods and runs back to the group.

Phew, I think to myself. Usually he doesn't give up so soon and ends up following me to the station. Well, whatever. I head to the station and take the train home. As I was riding the train I checked my wristwatch. It was 2.45 p.m. and then all of a sudden I felt something touching my back. To be more precise someone was touching my ass. I was standing in front of one of the windows and I was able to see that it was an older business man. He is a groper. He is touching my ass and now he is trying to move in between my legs so he can touch my front. In the moment I want to turn around, that mans` hand is pulled away forcibly.

˶What`ya think you’re doing, old geezer? ˝ - I turn around and there is a tall masculine man with black hair and sunglasses standing in front of the man holding his hand in the air. The groper pulls his hand away and walks away, better said escapes to a different part of the train.

˶Thank you very much for helping me.˝ - I thank the man by bowing slightly and when I looked back up the man who helped me was wearing a huge grin on his face.

˶If you really want to thank me... - He pulls his mouth closer to my ear and whispers -...then why not with your body, Cutie? ˝

˶Eh? Huuuuuuuuh!?! What did you say?!˝ - I pull myself back and I almost fall since the train stopped so suddenly.

˶This is my station. Hope we see each other again, Cutie ~.˝ - He says this to me still wearing that huge grin on his face, turns around and exits the train.

That guy! Who does he think he is?! But wait at which station are we? I look at the panel and it’s my station. Oh, crap I have to get out! I am able to leave the train last minute. But seriously who does that guy think he is!? I should stop thinking about him and hurry home.

As I arrived at my house and tried to open the door, it slammed open into my face.

˶Seriously, Mom! Where is that stupid brother of mine? ˝ - I heard a familiar voice calling my name and I raised my arm in the air while my body was still lying on the ground.

˶I’m here sis.˝ - She looked down on me and said.

˶Oh, brother what are you doing lying on the ground!? - She said with an angry and slightly annoyed voice and then she commanded - Come on, brother. We have to go or we will be late.˝

˶Yeah, yeah I’m going.˝ - I stood up and quickly left my stuff upstairs in my room and changed out of the uniform. When I got back I thought I saw a wild beast for a moment standing at the same place as my sister.

We started walking towards the clinic. My sisters` mood seemed better than before and she started talking about how excited she is to go and to learn more about the baby. She talked and talked, but I was happy listening to her since she seemed happy as well. As we were walking two elder women from our neighbourhood passed by and we greeted with a smile the same way they did, but as they passed I heard them saying.

˶Isn't that the girl who got pregnant and dumped? ˝

˶Yes, yes that’s her, she is so young but now she will have to raise a kid. Poor parents of hers.˝

As the women were talking I felt my blood boiling and in the moment that I wanted to turn around, my sister grabbed my arm.

˶Let them be, brother. Those women didn't say anything wrong, everything they said was true. I got pregnant and now I’m causing trouble for my parents and you.˝ - She was sobbing.

˶Don’t say stuff like that. You are not causing us any trouble. It is true that our lifestyle might have changed, but we are all there for you.˝ - She wiped off a tear and put on her usual tender smile.

˶Didn't I say it before, I will be the best assistant dad in the world and I won’t let anyone harm you.˝ - I should’ve expected this but I didn't. My sister started laughing as hard as she could and so we continued to walk towards the clinic while arguing about ˝my skills of keeping things alive˝.

 

We finally arrived at the clinic. It looked like a normal house within the neighbourhood, a white house with a table that said: ˝Nerima Private Women Clinic˝.

We were both nervous as we entered the clinic. Inside it had a modern design. The chairs for the patients were on the left while the reception was on the right. My sister and I walked to the reception were the nurse asked as what we needed. My sister explained that she has an appointment. She said that she called, but she still doesn't know the doctor. The nurse looked through some papers and found my sisters name written on it and the doctors next to it. She told us to sit down while she goes and notifies the doctor. We sat down and after a few minutes the nurse said that we can go see the doctor now. Before we entered we took of our jackets and I went to hang them while my sister went ahead. The nurse told me that the doctors office is at the end of the hallway. I wondered what kind of person the doctor is. Before I entered I heard someone laughing behind the door. It was my sisters` voice and probably the doctors. For a second I thought that the voice was familiar, but I told myself that it’s just my imagination. I knocked at the door and opened it. I stepped in and bowed my head while introducing myself.

˶Hello, my name is Yusuke Kojima, I’m pleased to meet you. Please look after my sister.˝

˶Well, if it isn't the cutie from this afternoon.˝ - I quickly raised my head as I recognized that voice. It was the same man from the train, the one that pissed me off. I didn't even realize that I stepped back out of caution and then my sister spoke up.

˶Do you know each other, Saitou-sensei? ˝ - That question woke me up and before I could say anything, he started talking.

˶Yes, we met today in the train. You see your brother was molested by a man and I helped him out.˝

˶Oh, I see, well thank you for helping my brother. He is quite the scaredy-cat for not doing anything.˝

˶Th..That’s not true, I am not a scaredy-cat!˝ - I yelled back at my sister while feeling my face heating up.

˶You shouldn't yell at such beautiful women as your sister. Such a beauty doesn't need her ears damaged from such inarticulate sounds.˝

As he said that he took hold of my sisters` hand and kissed it. I snapped at the sight of that. I ran in front of my sister and now faced him head on. He was a tall and masculine man and he wore glasses and even with them you could see him glaring at you with his dark brown eyes.

˶Don‘t touch her! At least you should introduce yourself, don’t you have any manners.˝ - I said that felling so proud for protecting my sister but suddenly I felt a hit from behind.

˶Ouch! Why did you do that for?! ˝ - It was my sister who hit me, who was now wearing an angry face.

˶You shouldn't be rude to the doctor and you should thank him for saving your ass from that groper.˝

˶Well, well you shouldn't fight and get nervous over nothing. That is not good for your child. Please sit down and let’s try the introduction part again.˝ - My sister gave me an evil glare and all three of us sat down.

˶Alright, then, my name is Kazue Saitou . I am a new doctor here at the clinic and I’m overjoyed that such a beautiful lady would be my first patient.˝ - My blood is definitely boiling so much that I feel like a volcano ready for eruption. I wanted to say something at him, but my sister hit me under the table. We were sitting there and he was just explaining the whole process of pregnancy. How? When? Where? He answered all of my sisters questions. I must admit that he seem like he knows what he is talking about. He is probably a good doctor, but there is still something bothering me about him. He flirts with my sister when he gets the chance, giving her all kind of compliments. This type of guy is the one I want to protect her from.

We finished for today, so we shook our hands and left to get a new appointment for the next visit. I already knew that I won’t be enjoying these visits, but I can’t let her go all alone. I’m sure if mom would go he would use his ˝charm˝ on her as well. As I exited the clinic I turned around and declared war to him in my mind. I won’t let him have it his way. I’m going to win in these eight months before us and wash that grin off his face. That was what I thought at the moment and sure in myself I walked home with my sister, waiting for the next battle to start.

 

***END***

 


	2. It can’t be love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerima and Bunkyo are ward`s in Tokyo  
> Shibuya is a entertainment district in Tokyo.
> 
> I also use some of the Japanese honorifics like: -san, -kun , -chan, -sensei  
> And the characters call each other by their surnames, but while writing I wrote there names first and then there surnames
> 
> Enjoy reading ^^!

 

Hi, my name is Yusuke Kojima and I am a student at one of the best Tokyo college literature departments, but I am also an assistant to my sister Mei who is pregnant for about a month and single and currently I am sitting in the office of the womanizer Kazue Saitou-sensei who is the doctor in care of my sisters pregnancy. It would be nice if he would only take care of her pregnancy and not try to seduce her with his ˝poisonous˝ tongue and that look of his, all sparkly and such. I`ve tried to come here with my sister as many times as possible since I know that if mom went it would end up like it did last month. I wasn’t able to go because I had to study a lot, since November already starts with next week. I never want to allow mom to go again or I will have to listen about ˝him˝ while we have dinner again. How nice and polite he is, and how good he looks with his short black hair, deep dark brown eyes and his tall and masculine body. Every time I try to say something against him I end up being reminded how he saved me from that groper and how I should be really thankful for that. Well I am thankful but what he said to me after helping me… Just remembering it makes me so mad. Ugh…

 

˶Brother, brother! Hey? Earth to Yusuke? ˝ - I suddenly felt someone pulling my nose.

˶Owowow! What'cha ya do that for?! - My sister was pulling me by the nose like I was some little kid.

˶Mei-san you shouldn’t have woken your brother up. I’m sure that it was time for his afternoon nap.˝ As I heard what he said I jumped out of the chair and to my misfortune I hit my arm in the desk that was in front of me.

˶Che…˝ - I clenched my teeth and sat down in the chair

˶Well, Mei-san, the pregnancy has been going well. There are no complications or anything to be seen. Now, as always you have to keep eating healthy and avoid moving too much. Don’t try to move any heavy objects or such.˝ - Well, it seems everything is okay with the baby. I’m really glad about that.

˶Doctor, when will I be able to know the gender of my baby? ˝

˶In about a few weeks from now on.˝

˶I can’t wait! ˝ - Mei smiled gently while rubbing her belly with her hand.

We stood up from the chairs to say our goodbyes. Saitou-sensei took my sisters hand and kissed it gently while saying

˶Please take care of yourself and the baby so it can be born healthy and I’m sure it will be as pretty as you are, Mei-san.˝

˶Oh, Saitou-sensei… I’m sure that while I am in your care everything will be fine˝

I could only stand there, irritated while staring at them talking so happily. It seems that Saitou-sensei noticed me staring so he looked at me wearing his huge grin of a smile and then approached me.

˶Oh? I am sorry for neglecting you, Yusuke-kun~˝ - I turned my head away from him as he said that and then he suddenly grabbed a hold of my hand a kissed it.

˶Wha-!? What are you doing!? ˝ - I could feel my face becoming red while looking at him and I started getting flustered.

˶Well, you were staring at us so intensely, I thought that you would like to be greeted in the same way.˝

˶You-!! ˝ - I pulled out my hand from his grip and stormed out of the door to hide my embarrassment and my really noticeable red face. I could hear my sister yelling after me. I ran out the clinic and there I waited for my sister who showed up shortly after me.

˶Brother, why did you run out of the office like that? I mean Saitou-sensei meant that kiss as a joke. He even told me to apologize in his name.˝

˶It doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s just go home. I still have to study for some stuff.˝

We slowly walked back home and I’m happy that my face already cooled down when we arrived. I ate dinner, studied a bit and then went to sleep, hoping that I could dream of something pleasant.

 

 

*The next day*

 

 

I couldn't sleep a bit last night. I constantly kept remembering what happened yesterday with ˝him˝. Today since morning I was constantly messing up. First I took a shower with my sister’s shower gel which smells like roses and orchids, then I put on two different socks, I poured myself a cup of some weird veggie smoothie my sister makes herself and on the way to school I bumped into a pole twice. Uh…and all of that was his stupid fault, appearing in my mind all sparkling and dazzling. I started remembering his image again as he said my name, took my hand and slowly kissed it.

˶Ahhggh! ˝ - I let out a frustrated yell and all eyes in the classroom were on me. I buried my head in my bag which was on the desk.

˶Kou-chan~! What’s up? Why were you yelling? Are you maybe getting flustrated? ˝

˶I’m not in the mood, Itou˝ - I didn’t even turn my head around while Itou was ˝laying˝ on me.

˶Woah… you really seem to be in a bad mood.˝ - I raised my head from the table so I could talk to Itou who set next to me.

˶Oh I know! Why don’t you come drinking with me and some friends today? I’m sure it’ll cheer you up! ˝ - Itou was grinning like an idiot awaiting my answer.

˝You know, I am actually really tired˝ was what I was about to say, but you know what! I’m going to go out have some fun with some people and totally forget about ˝him˝.

˶Itou, count me in! ˝ - I’m sure that I will be able to forget about everything and I might find myself a girl.

Classes finished quite late today, at 5 p.m. because the history teacher went on and on about how Japan`s youth is more rebellious, how that wouldn’t be allowed when he was younger.

˶Uhhh˝ - I sighed and exited the school building. I was heeded for the entrance gate and as I was getting closer to it I saw Itou with another guy and three more girls. I looked at the girls and all of them were quite cute and very pretty.

˶Hey, Kojima! Over here! ˝ - Itou noticed me and called me over. Itou introduced me and then we were off to Shibuya. My university was in located in the Bunkyo ward, so we needed to ride the train for half an hour.

We finally arrived in Shibuya and Itou started leading us to the Karaoke shop. Shibuya was as lively as ever. The bright neon red signs were on all the buildings. We weren’t the only ones of our age hanging around there, most of the people there are like us, college student that go have fun and drink. There was one guy who passed us who had several girls following him. He was quite good looking, tall and a pretty face. ˝He is way more handsome, though˝ … Wait what am I thinking!? I decided to do this so I can forget about him! He really is the worst pers- KABUM?

˶Auch, that hurts…˝ - I was so observed in my thoughts that I wasn’t looking where I was going and I ran straight into a pole. Everyone who was near me started staring at me. I got up in a hurry and ran towards Itou and the group who were already way ahead of me and really hope that no one of them saw that. It was so embarrassing... and it’s his fault again. We arrived at the shop and entered. Itou got us a room and the waiter brought us to it. We all sat down on the sofa which had a table in front of it with a bowl of bread stick on it. The three girls sat down in the cornered part of the sofa, next to each other and I was lucky that I was seating next to one of them. The girl I was sitting next to had beautiful long black hair and a nice face which had small brown eyes and a pretty smile on it, her name was Sakura. She was just my type. We ordered some snacks and started to chat. Itou was the first one to sing and that performance already cheered me up.

˶Your friend really knows how to sing.˝ - She spoke up to me with a big smile on her face, trying not to laugh too hard.

˶Yeah, he really does know how to entertain someone.˝ - Itou seemed to have heard that and he then wearing an angry face approached me.

˶Well, why don`t you give it a shot? I would like to see you entertain us now.̏ - He didn’t even give me a choice and pushed the microphone into my hand. The next song was mine. Itou was so nice to pick up a song I never heard of and let me sing it. The thing he didn’t know is that when I was younger my mom forced me to attend the choir for a year. I sang the song well, getting a big round of applause from the girls.

˶Did that entertain you enough? ˝- I smirked at Itou while moving back to my seat. I put the mic on the table and Itou snatched it immediately. He was quite furious and now even more pumped up to show off to the girls that he is better. I didn`t notice until I sat down, but the order of sitting changed. The girl who had a glasses was alone and staring at Itou`s marvellous performance and the girl with a ponytail sat near the other guy who was with us.

˶You can sing really well, you could be an Idol Kojima-kun, I’m sure! - Sakura who was still sitting next to me complimented me and I started blushing slightly. We started talking about a bunch of stuff. Itou and the glasses girl enjoyed themselves while singing together and drinking. I think only the two of us weren`t drunk yet. I looked at the other two and it suddenly hit me. The guy was flirting with her and he then took her hand and kissed it. It all came back to me, the felling of his lips on my palm and the look on his face when he looked up at me. My face was felling so warm and I`m sure the colour was pure red.

˶E-Excuse me for a moment, I’m going to the restroom.˝ - I murmured, stood up and ran out of the room, while covering my face with one of my hands.

˶Ko-Kojima-kun!? ˝ - I heard her call after me as I shut the door. I entered the restroom and avoided even looking into the mirror. I definitely didn’t want to see my face now. I splashed myself with water until the warm feeling disappeared. ˶Ahh, what is happening to me? ˝

˶Kojima-kun, are you alright? ˝- I exited the bathroom and there she was. Sakura was looking at me with a worried face.

˶Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry to have worried you. What are you doing here? You could have wait-…- Sakura put her finger to my lips as to silence me and started speaking.

˶You see, I thought that you and I could go somewhere else. It seems that everyone is enjoying themselves in there, so why don’t we go somewhere more private where we could have more fun… - She got closer to me, as far as to pin to the wall, staring at me waiting for my answer. ˝This is my chance! ˝ I thought I was about to say it, but someone interrupted us.

˶Hey, Kojima-kun! ˝ - It was the girl with the glasses - You have to come with me! Hurry! - She kept pulling me by my arm not even saying what’s wrong and she ended up dragging me back to the Karaoke room. When I entered the other ˝couple ˝ was gone and Itou was on the floor… puking.

˶Oi, Itou! You okay? ˝ - And that’s how my night ended. After Itou ˝finished˝, both of the girls already left and I was the one who ended up dragging the drunken Itou trough Shibuya.

˶Itou, would you start walking already!?˝

˶Just a few more minutes, mom…˝- Yeah, he was done. The best part is that I don’t even know where Itou lives. What am I going to do now?!

˶Excuse me…˝ - As I was panicking, someone spoke up to me. It was a tender voice, maybe one of the girls from before. I turned around, but a guy wearing a black t-shirt, ripped pants and black martens was standing before me. He wasn’t very tall; I would say he was the height of an average girl in her teens. He had short messy black hair and a piercing on his lip. He seemed like quite the dangerous type.

˶You must have mistaken me for someone else, I don’t know you.˝ - I quickly said that and wanted to run away, though the guy grabbed me by my jacket and said.

˶I don’t know you either, but my name is Takumi Kimura. I am a friend of Itou-san. It seems that he is causing you trouble˝ -Before I was able to answer, Itou who was now more or less awake threw himself at the man in front of me.

˶Taaaaakumi-chan... You really came for me! I am so happy I could die! *hic* ˝

˶Itou-san, get a hold of yourself! ˝ - Poor guy, getting strangled by that drunk idiot. I approached them and grabbed Itou by the collar of his jacket and dragged him of Kimura-kun.

˶My name is Yusuke Kojima, nice to meet you, Kimura-kun. Do you by any chance know where this idiot lives? ˝

˶Yes I do.˝

˶Could you do me a favour and get him home? I am in a hurry to catch the last train to Nerima.˝

˶No problem, Kojima-san. I did approach you with that in mind. I saw you looking clueless what to do and then I noticed Itou-san. I thought that that might have been the case.˝

˶You are quite smart. Please take care going home.˝

˶You too, Kojima-san.˝

I turned around and started running towards the train station and I was able to get on the train in the last minute and got home safely. I did get a lecture from my mom about staying out till late, even though it was weekend (and I’m in college). She left me off the hook and I was able to go to sleep in peace.

 

 

*The next week*

*November begins!*

 

I woke up in time this morning and was able to get ready without any problems. The day after our ʺpartyʺ Itou called and apologized for the trouble he caused and even asked if I wanted to go again another day. But, for now I had to concentrate in school. I was a scholarship student and that meant I had to work even harder than usual. It was already November which meant that the tests season is going to begin. I will do my best. I put on my uniform and head downstairs. I could smell the freshly baked toast and fried eggs, but I wasn’t particularly hungry so I just headed off to the doorstep. As I was putting on my coat my mum came out of the kitchen. I thought she would scold me for not eating breakfast, but she told me this instead.

˶Yusuke, your sister is going to go see Saitou-sensei today, so he can go hear the heartbeat of her little one.˝

˶I thought we had to go next week! But, well if she wants to do it I`ll go with her. -No way in hell will I let her go alone - When is the appointment? ˝

˶At half 5 p.m., but be sure to get home earlier. You know how much she hates to wait.˝

I just nodded in reply and left for school. I really didn’t think I would have to see him so early. I still couldn’t forget what he did. I’m sure that it wasn’t anything for him, but for me who was a virgin and had zero experience in love it meant a lot. In High school I didn’t really like hanging around girls that much, I thought that they were a pain. Now when I reflect on my decisions of turning down every single girl who confessed to me, I want to burry myself in the ground. Well, it won’t do me any good if I keep thinking about it. I got on the train and soon arrived at school. We had history first period, so I didn’t have to hurry. The deal with this professor is that he arrives late, but once he starts talking he can’t stop. I entered the classroom and Itou was already sitting at our regular place.

˶Morning, Itou.˝

˶Morning, Kou-chan! ˝ - He jumped out of his seat to tackle me, but I swiftly avoided it and he fell on his face. - Auuuh…That really hurts, Kou-chan! ˝ - he said, looking like he was an abandoned puppy.

˶Shut up, you idiot! ˝ - Itou got up and sat down next to me. He was grinning now, seems like he recovered very easily.

˶You know, you are finally acting like yourself again.˝

˶What do you mean? ˝

˶Well, last week you seemed kinda down and you were spacing out a lot. Don’t tell me you had some love problems~? ˝ - He asked teasingly.

˶NO WAY! ˝ - I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. Everyone who was in the class shifted their glance over at us. It felt like déjà vu. I immediately sat down and started talking in a low voice.

˶I am not in love. There is no way that it is love! ˝ - I talked back at Itou with an angry voice trying to be as silent as possible.

˶Okay, okay! If you say so, I just asked.˝ - Itou finished his sentence and then the professor walked in and the lecture started. Love? Why am I still even thinking about it?! I would never fall in love with such an egotistical and big-headed person!? I tried to focus as much as possible throughout the whole lecture and all of the others after this one.

˶Ughhh…˝ - I let out a deep sigh as my last class finished. I wasn’t able to pay attention in any of the classes today and that’s all Itou`s fault for going around talking about love. I got up, said my goodbyes with Itou and also apologized for yelling at him. I checked my watch, it was half 4 p.m.. I still had time since the train left at 4 p.m. so I headed off to the station in no hurry.

I was thinking how I should face him. With all of what Itou told me and my heart pounding at the thought of him kissing my hand… I entered a small alleyway and banged my head on the wall. Why me? What does that guy gain with teasing me? A good laugh? I just don’t want to do this anymore… Wait! I think I got it! I moved my head which was leaning on the wall. He wants to make me feel like this so he can move me out of the way and get to my sister without a problem! That sneaky bastar-..Huh? I celebrated my discovery by swinging my arms around, and now when I calmed down I was able to see my watch. It was already 4 p.m.! I ran out the alley and found myself still 5 minutes away from the station. I ran as fast as I could, but I missed. It was too far to run to another station and it would take me way too long to run back home. It seems that I have to wait 20 minutes for the next train to arrive.

˶Dammit! I will definitely be late now! ˝ - I was so mad at myself. I can’t let anything happen. Those 20 minutes felt like years, but finally the train arrived. The ride to Nerima felt even longer, I needed around 20 minutes to get there and 10 minutes to get back to my house. Please, let nothing happen! I was feeling so anxious. The minute the train arrived I jumped out and started running towards home. I was way too scared to look at my watch, because I already knew that I was late. I got to my house, unlocked the door, slamming it open and yelled.

˶Mom!!...Where is…sis!?˝ - I was yelling while still trying to catch my breath from so much running. My mom stormed out of the living room.

˶Yusuke, what’s wrong with you? What happened?!˝ - I looked up to her worried face and shouted.

˶It doesn’t matter right now, mom! Where is Mei?!˝ - I practically begged her to give me an answer.

˶Yusuke, calm down, dear! She already about left an hour ago or she would have missed the appointment.˝

˶Okay, thanks mom! Gotta run! ˝

˶Wait, Yusuke! I still wasn’t finished! ˝ - I could hear my mom shouting something, but I wasn’t sure what. The thing I worried the most is that I had to get there as fast as possible! I ran for a while and then around the corner there it was. I rushed inside and ignored the nurse who was asking me what I need. I knew exactly where I had to go. I stormed into his office and shouted.

˶MEI! ˝ - I looked around and there he was sitting at his table wearing a confused expression and Mei was nowhere to be seen.

˶Kojima-kun? ˝ - He got up from his chair, took of his glasses and put them on the table. Right after that the nurse from before ran in.

˶Excuse me, Sir, but you are not allowed to storm in here like that. I am extremely sorry, Saitou-sensei! ˝ - The woman bowed her head to him. Now I do kinda feel bad for causing trouble to her.

˶Don’t worry, my dear. Just go back to your work and could you tell the patients that I am taking a little break.˝- He approached her and led her to the door, wearing his seductive face and huge smile. The nurse agreed to it without any complains, she definitely fell for him and the feeling I felt before disappeared in less than a second. He then shut the door and turned to me, wearing a provocative face.

˶So Kojima-kun, how can I help you? ˝ - He was now standing right in front of me. I had to look up at him because he was a bit taller than me.

˶Where is my sister? ˝

˶Mei-san? She left a long while ago. We had some problems with the machine so we just ended up talking for a while~. ˝

˶What do you want to say with that, you bastard!? You better have not done anything to my sister! - I pulled him down by his collar and shouted right into his face.

˶What do you mean by that, Kojima-kun~? ˝ - He removed my hands from his collar, moved to the table and leant on it – ˶I have to keep what me and Mei-san talked about a Doctors’ secret~ ♡ ˝ - He said in a playful tone and put his finger on his lips.

˶Y-You--Playboy! Like I would ever let you have my sister! ˝ - I was filled with rage and his confused look made me even angrier.

˶It is very rude to call someone a playboy, but I do admit I have an interest in Kojima-san~.˝ - I was about to hit him, but he grabbed me by the hand and with ease turned me around so that now I was leaning on the table.

˶You asshole! Let me go! ˝ - I was trying to escape his grip, but he was holding my hand down with quite a lot of strength. I should have trained more. He moved one of his hands to my lips, but I still couldn’t get the grip loose.

˶Shh..I said I like Kojima-kun and that’s you~˝ - He moved his finger and pressed his lips on mine.

˶Nng!˝ - What!? He likes me?! Oh no, he is putting his tongue in. It feels so warm, his tongue twisting itself with mine.

˶Nn..mhn..hah..˝ - He took his lips of mine and placed his palm on my cheek looking at me with a satisfied face. -

˶You are so cute, Kojima-kun… Your face is all red. ˝

I knew even without him telling me that I was red I could feel the heat on my face without any doubt.

˶What do yo- Mhn! ˝ - Before I was able to say anything he put his lips back to mine and forced a deep kiss. I can’t believe this! What am I doing?! Why is this making me so flustrated…? My legs are giving in. Seems like he noticed it too.

˶Here you go! ˝ - He picked me up and sat me down on the table. This brief moment allowed me to grasp some air.

˶Hah…Hah...˝ - I was feeling slightly dizzy and then I noticed something cold touching my bare chest. The hand he previously had on my cheek was now making his way under my shirt. He started pinching my nipple and moving his lips from mine to my neck.

˶Nnhh!...ah..sto..p..it.ah!˝ - The sound I am making are so embarrassing. Why am I feeling so good with a guy? I am getting hot down there too. I have to make him stop.

˶What cute sound you are making, Kojima-kun~. I’ll make you feel even better…˝ - He stopped playing with my nipples and pulled up my shirt to my neck. He slowly moved his lips down to my chest, kissing everything on the way. My breathing was accelerating and I was slightly shaking. He was licking my nipple, while using his hand to play with the other one

˶Aah..nhn! I…can.t..ah..s.top…mhn! ˝

˶Seems like you are enjoying this a lot, but what about down here? ˝ - He slowly moved his hand from my chest to my thighs and resumed our kiss. No! I can’t let him go any further. While he was kissing me, I was able to escape his grip and move my hand across the table to find something I can hit him whit. I think I found something, it`s heavy. A book, maybe? I took it and slammed it on his head.

˶Argh…that hurts! ˝ - He immediately backed off and I jumped off the table and pulled my shirt down.

˶Y-You pervert! What do you think you were doing? ˝ - I was yelling at him, while still shaking. He then stepped closer to me again and I was ready to hit him with the book if I needed to.

˶Well, I confessed my feelings to you and thought I should show them, so you will never ever think that I am interested in someone else. Did you hit me because you are too shy to do it here? ˝ -…Is he messing with me? I lowered my head and tears started flowing out of my eyes, dripping down my face onto the floor.

˶Oi, Kojima-kun? I didn’t mean to scare-Woah! - Before he finished his sentence I threw the book at him, but I missed. He tried approaching me and now I was able to hit him in the face so he fell backward on the floor.

˶Don’t come…*sob*…near me ever again! - I rushed out when I still had the chance. I could hear him calling after me. I just ran and ran and then I arrived at the small playground on which I used to play when I was little. I sat down on swing and I finally cooled down. I just sat there, all alone. At least the tears stopped flowing down my face. I don’t understand anything. He said he likes me, but has such an attitude towards me. I can’t stand him and especially not after what he did to me! This anxious and insecure feeling I had with him was definitely not love. I will never accept it as love!

But, then why is my heart beating so fast…?

 

***END***

 

***Extra end***

When Yusuke got back home, his mom and sister told him that she went, but never stayed at the clinic and instead went shopping with her friends and that was what his mom was yelling when he rushed off earlier. This caused Yusuke to enter a depressed state. So make sure you listen carefully to what people are saying to you! （＾ω＾）ﾉ


	3. Facing "love" Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use some of the Japanese honorifics like: -san, -kun , -chan, -sensei  
> And the characters call each other by their surnames, but while writing I wrote there names first and then there surnames
> 
> Enjoy reading ^^!

Kojima Yusuke in a desperate state and do you wonder why? Well, a few weeks had already passed since "that incident" happened.  I've been avoiding Saitou-sensei ever since. I didn't attend any of the appointments together with his sister, since now I know that it is useless. It was already December and winter break was about to start. These weeks I was avoiding Sensei were filled with thoughts about him, so I was really happy that I passed all of the exams I had with good and a few great notes. It is not that I missed him, since I heard all about him from Mei and mom, but it seemed that Sensei had changed. Sis said that he isn’t laughing as much as he did and he has been kinda gloomy. Well, first I got accused of doing something, but it is his entire fault! That I've been down too. Well, one day mom told me that Sensei wished me good luck on my exams which made my heart jump. I don't want to acknowledge that what I feel is love for him. I mean I don't even believe his words, because you don't do something like that to the person you like. I was just lying on the bed in my room, staring to the white ceiling and thinking. I think the worst was remembering the way how he called after me when I was running out of the office. The tone of his voice sounded worried and unsecure at the same time, but also very tender, his way of saying my name: _˶_ _Yusuke..._ _̋_   . _No, no, no, don't remember it like that, idiot!_ I stood up from the bed and slapped my face with both of my hands. It was more like he was a monster with a long lizard tongue, dragon ears and tail trying to eat me. So he sounded more like this: _˶_ _I'm gonna eat you up, Yusuke-chan~_ _♡_ _̋_ with a very cruel and deep voice, wearing a perverted look on his face. Yes, that sounds more like it.

˶Ahhh.. What am I doing? - I just sighed deeply and then I heard someone knocking on my door. – Come in. ̋  

˶Hey, brother, are you coming with mom and me to the appointment? We can finally find out the gender. I am so excited, hehe. ̋- Mei was smiling and you could really see how much she is looking forward to it. Well, I want to know too, but then I would have to face him…

˶Ouch! Mei, what the heck!? ̋  - I who was in deep thought got woken up by Mei who hit me on the head. It feels like déjà vu.

˶Are you coming or not? You've been avoiding going with me even though you always insisted. I don’t know if something happened between you and Saitou-sensei, but you know he has been worrying about you. ̋  - I looked up to Mei who had a troubled expression on her face.      

˶I'll go with you. ̋

˶You really will, brother?! ̋

˶ Well, this is a thing I can't and don’t want to miss. After all, I have to see what kind of kid I will be helping to raise. ̋ - Sis just chuckled a bit and headed downstairs while I quickly changed into something. I knew that I will have to face him now and my heart was thumping like crazy just imagining that I will see him again.

˶Hell, no! ̋ - To stop myself from thinking I slammed my head into the wardrobe which wasn’t the smartest idea.After that we headed out and soon we were standing before the clinic.

 

˶Yusuke, dear, why are you just standing there behind that pole? Come on, we have to go! ̋

˶Y-Yeah, I’m-m coming! ̋ - I answered my mom on a shaking voice from my current position which was hiding behind a street light. I moved away from it, walking very shakily, trying not to fall, but, oh well I did. I tripped at the stairs before the entrance, then got up very fast and rushed into the clinic. My mom and sis where standing at the nurses desk, talking with the nurse. I went over to them and it had to be her. The same nurse form the day "that happened".  I suddenly remembered everything and my face got as red as a tomato so I just crouched down putting my head on my knees.

˶Yusuke are you alright!? ̋

˶Brother, what's wrong?!  ̋                         

˶I'm fine, I just got a slight headache and I got a little bit dizzy. - Both my mom and sis surrounded me. Well I stood up and said – You don't have to worry, let's do what we got here for. ̋ 

Both of them just nodded so we took a seat, but not for long. We were called by the nurse that now we can attend the doctor. I was very nervous and walking the short hallway felt like I was walking a never ending road. I felt like my heart could jump out of my chest any minute. We were now standing right in front of the door. I thought what would be his reaction on seeing me. I took a deep breath and then the door opened before me.

 

˶Eh..? ̋ - The one sitting in the chair wasn't Saitou-sensei. Well, only if he had gained a few kilos, lost half of his hair and aged a lot to the point of having several wrinkles on his face.

The nurse then explained that Saitou-sensei was on some kind of meeting and he is his replacement. Mom and sis were a bit surprised and looked worried, but the doctor had told them not to worry, he has been doing this for over 30 years and other stuffs. Well, they relaxed, Mei sat on the examination table and we all surrounded her. The doctor made the preparations and took the ultrasound and looked over her stomach. He was looking around for a while nodding at himself and then he pointed at something and said.

˶Congratulations, it is a baby girl. ̋ - All of us smiled widely while Mei also let a few tears of happiness run down her cheeks. After that he just examined her a bit more, told her to take care of herself and the usual stuff.

We were all so happy and when I left the clinic I realized…I have been panicking for nothing!?! He wasn't even there!? When I finally went to see him he isn't there!? That jerk! I was very angry and now I thank god for my clumsiness for running into the street light I was hiding behind. It scared my mom and sis, but cleared my mind. I went to see him, he wasn't there and end of the story!  _I'm gonna forget and have lots of fun this winter break, hanging around with friends and finally finding myself a girl and true love!_ That was what I though back then, but now…

 

*5 days until Christmas ≥▼≤*

 

Already one week had passed since winter break started and all I've been doing is play video games, read and laze around the house.

˶Ughhh, I can't believe I didn't do anything yet ̋ - I let out a sigh and fell back on my bed. I grabbed the phone which rang because I received a message. The sender was Itou and he sent a picture.

˶That bastard… - I was very annoyed after I saw the pic, because it was from Itou who was skiing in Europe. That asshole is spending his break there with some girls, while I am dying of boredom here. – I hope he breaks a leg or an arm, or something, that damn rich basta-Woah, Mei!?  ̋   

˶Brother! - Mei just stormed into my room all of a sudden, slamming the door open. - When will you finally do something, you've been lazing around for a week now!  Now get up and go do the shopping for mom! ̋

Mei rushed out and well, I thought I could use some fresh air anyways. I headed downstairs where I received the list if groceries and the money to buy it, and in the same moment I also got an earful about lazing around from mom too. I headed out to the nearby supermarket to buy the ingredients.

 

˶Ahh, as I thought the fresh air is really pleasant. ̋  

 

In the little neighbourhood supermarket you were able to find all kinds of things and also fresh ingredients, like vegetables and fruits.  I started looking for what I needed and I also greeted a few neighbours I know and all of them were actually very nice and wishing Mei luck and good health. It made me really happy to hear, and I'm sure Mei will also be happy. I was finishing up and the only thing left were some sweets. Mei has become a reall sweet-tooth now that she is pregnant. I was looking for her favourites and then I heard familiar voices.

 

˶Ah, Saitou-san, so you really can cook?  ̋   - _Saitou?_

 ˶If it is a simple meal I can cook it just fine. ̋ - _That voice!_ I looked over the shelf, on the opposite site and there _he_ was standing. *thump* *thump* My heart just started beating faster.

˶Saitou-sen-...̋ – I wanted to call out to him but then I saw the women next to him, who was holding onto his arm. It was the nurse from the other day. I immediately shut my mouth and just went to do what I wanted.

˶Aii~, Saitou-san won't you invite me for dinner?~ ♡ ̋ - _What did she say? He wouldn’t,.. right?_ I thought as I waited for his answer.

˶Well, why wouldn't I? But, I hope I don’t disappoint such a fine lady like you with my humble cooking. ̋

˶Ahh~ Saitou-san~ ♡!  ̋ - After that I heard faint laughing and then nothing. It was as still as there was no one else on this planet besides me. I crouched in front of one of the shelves as I was trying to pick something while in reality trying to hide my face because of the tears flowing down my cheeks. I just crouched there for a minute or two and then I got up, took some candy and ran towards the checkout. I paid and exited as fast as I could, avoiding everyone’s glances. I started walking with my head down until I arrived at a familiar place. It was the playground I used to play when I was little, and now it also reminded me of him. This is the place where I went to after I ran away from the clinic.

 

˶AHHHHHGGGGH! – I yelled out, messing my hair up with my hand. - I don't want to do this and feel this anymore *sob* ̋

I sat down on a swing and started swinging lightly. My whole mind was a mess. I started doubting the emotion called "love". Why did it hurt me so much...or did it really hurt me? I was mad at him so I was just getting it all out. Actually, there is something I haven’t considered… am I gay? or is it _that_?  

˶I'm a VIRGIN! ̋ - I jumped off the swing and yelled out without even paying attention about my surroundings. Thank god, that only a few grannies passed by that I didn't know. Well I think that is the most reasonable explanation! Since I am not used to pleasure, what happened is triggered my hormones and now I want more and not getting it is making me depressed. _Hah! I'm a genius._

˶Well, now let’s go home and prepare for the upcoming battle-going out on Christmas Eve! ̋

 

I hopped back home happily, just to get scolded the time I entered the house. Why am I late and a whole earful of a very angry pregnant woman for getting the wrong sweets.  I listened to it and then headed off to my room. I threw myself on the bed and grabbed my phone.

 I opened my contacts list and searched through it for some girls’ numbers, however...there were none! I never had any girls’ number from high school or college I had Itou always organise meet ups and in the end I never got any of the girls’ numbers.

˶I am such a failure. ̋ - I said as I dropped my head on my pillow and thought how my battle just got more complicated.

 

*I'ts Christmas Eve “ヽ(´▽｀)ノ”*

 

_Today is Christmas Eve and I am alone. I wasn’t able to find anyone, but I will do so right now._ I thought as I was getting ready to head out into the night life. My mom and dad went together with Mei to one of the shrines and then they are going to visit aunt and uncle who live in central Tokyo.  As I said I am getting ready to leave for Shinjuku or better said K-K-Kabukicho.  Kabukicho is the most known red light district in Tokyo, so you can always meet someone and that was my goal today. I put on some darker jeans, a light brown t-shirt, and over it a dark bluish blazer. Then I just fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on some cologne and added a little detail, as a belt and a tag necklace. I was totally styled and ready to conquer some pretty girls. I left the house full of confidence.

 

It took me about half an hour to get to Kabukicho. I was so handsome even the people on the train stared at me. I was walking around Kabukicho looking for some girls and a place to hang out. Everything was terribly bright and there were love hotels at every second corner. I had already been walking around for a while now not knowing where to go, because this was my first time here. I found a bench and sat on it thinking how stupid I am. I didn't even know what I should do or where to go; also I wasn't confident in conquering a girl. _It is all his fault!_   No, why am I thinking of him again?!

˶Ahhgh..̋ - I let out a frustrated sigh, closed my eyes and I leaned back on the bench.   

˶Hey, you! Are you ok? ̋ 

˶Woah! -  I opened my eyes and jumped up from the bench. I turned around and there was a young man standing there. He was wearing jeans and a grey shirt. He was very tall and quite handsome.

˶I-I'm sorry I scared you! I was walking and saw you here and thought that you might aren't feeling well. – He spoke up with a very apologetic voice, wearing a worried expression.

˶Oh? I am alright. I am very sorry that I have troubled you.

I haven't been here before and I was walking around for a while, so I got exhausted. ̋ - I slightly bowed to apologize and was ready to leave, but the stranger grabbed me by my arm and said.

˶If you have trouble finding something I can help you. My name is Ayato and I do know the places here. Some bars here are dangerous, because of the people who try to slip something in your drink and I know a bar where I am a regular, so do you want to go for a drink? ̋

˶Well... - Ayato seemed like a really cool guy and he knew his way around, also I am sure that he is very popular with the ladies. - ..why not! I came to have some fun anyway! Lets go!

 

Ayato and I started walking and I found out several things about him. He is two years older than me, studies architecture and also does modelling as a hobby. He also travelled out of Japan a few times to attend competitions. He was truly a great guy. We arrived at the bar and sat down at a table in the back. One of the waitresses came and had already recognized Ayato, chatting friendly with him. I didn't know what to order so I let Ayato order for me. He just said the "regular" and a few minutes later, the waitress brought two cocktails. I didn't really know what it was, but it looked nice.

˶So, Kojima-kun, Do you like the drink?  ̋

˶Yes, it really is good. I'm glad I met you or who knows what I would be doing Ayato-san.̋

˶Ah, drop the –san, we are here drinking like buddies so let’s have a normal talk.̋

˶Then you can also drop the –kun, Ayato, haha. ̋  - Ayato was telling me about his travels and about architecture. It was actually very interesting. We talked and found out we have a lot in common. It was already 10 p.m. and we were just sitting there and drinking, but suddenly my head started hurting.

˶Oww..,my head..̋

˶Are you alright, Kojima!? ̋

˶My head hurts and I am felling kinda hot. I think I drank too much. ̋

˶I'm sorry this was all my fault! I didn't know that these cocktails were too strong for you! – Ayato then called over a waitress to pay the bill and bring me a glass of water. I was feeling so hot and I was breaking in cold sweat, like I had fever. I decided to go wash my face to calm down. I wasn't able to walk properly so Ayato helped me to the bathroom. I put my arm around his shoulder and he helped me walk into the bathroom. What I didn't understand was why I jolted when he helped me to walk. His touch made me shiver. I excited the bathroom almost falling over, but Ayato caught me.      

˶Ayato…hah, I..*pant* walk alon..e. ̋

˶No, you can't. Look at yourself.  Let’s go somewhere quite where you can get some fresh air and clear out your mind. ̋ - Ayato then helped me walk out of the bar and we entered the narrow alleyway. I lent onto the wall while Ayato was standing in front of me. I started to feel even worse and the worst was that I was turned on. I crouched down and I squeezed my legs together to hide my erection.

˶Does it hurt anywhere?  Are you feeling like you might throw up? – Ayato also crouched and was looking at me, while I was hiding my face with my hands. He took his hand and moved mine from my face.

˶You are bright red, Kojima and you are trembling. ̋

˶I-I am ok! haha. I just really drank too much. Maybe I should head home. ̋ - I said while my voice was trembling and I couldn't look Ayato in the eyes. What would he say if he knew that I got an erection? I'm sure he would think that I am a pervert. I was ready to pull myself up and try to leave without letting him see, however...

˶Also... – Ayato approached my ear and then whispered - aren't you hiding something? ̋

Ayato then pulled my legs open, so I was fully exposed. I didn't have the strength to pull them back together.

˶A-Ayato! Wha-ah!? - Ayato licked the inner part of my ear and moved one of his hands onto my crotch. – Nnmh!..don't!  ̋

I was turned on just by a simple touch. Ayato started moving his hand in a sensual way over my pants. I didn't have the strength to resist him. Ayato moved away from my ear and took a look at me.

˶I only had the boss put in a bit of the drug, but you are reacting very strongly.̋ - _What did he say?_ He drugged me?! No, I have to get out of here. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't.

˶What, do you want to leave? With such an erection? - Ayato moved his finger across my crotch which made me moan. - See, you are feeling it. Let us have some fun, Kojima. ̋

˶N..o, sto..p-ngh!  ̋  - Ayato started to stoke me through my pants. He then pulled up my shirt and started licking my nipples. My body was shivering due the sensation, but it felt gross. I wanted him to stop. I tried pushing him away, but it was useless.

˶Ahhg!…hah *pant*..st..op it-aHNN! ̋

˶Why should I? You are obviously feeling good. I think we should move further.̋ - _…further?_ Ayato stopped rubbing me and now had his hands unbutton and pull down the zipper of my pants.

˶Woah..! You are already dripping with precum...how lewd. ̋

˶No! Don't touch me! ̋ – I smacked him on his head and now he grabbed me by my neck.

˶Shut up, you slut! Don't resist if you are so obviously feeling it! ̋ - He yelled at me and he started jerking me off while choking me. It didn't take me long to cum.

˶Huh!? Are you enjoying getting jerked off while being strangled?! What are you, a masochist?! Hahaha!  ̋

˶..s-st..op.. i..t…plea..se *sob*  ̋ - I begged him with a hoarse voice, while tears were flowing down my cheeks. _I don’t want this! It feels disgusting! Sensei, HELP ME!_   -..Sai..tou.hah..Help!

 

I yelled at the top of my lungs and the next thing that happened was Ayato let go off my neck and went flying down the alleyway. I gasped some air and then looked up. My sight was blurry, but it was definitely a man.

˶..sensei? ̋ 

˶You called me, didn't you Yusuke-kun? ̋ - My sight finally cleared and there was a tall man, wearing a light brown coat, with black hair and brown eyes. It was really Saitou-sensei! I hugged him as hard as I could and cried onto his shoulder, calling his name.

˶It is alright Yusuke-kun... - He then pulled my face from his shoulder and made me look at him. He was holding my head with both of his cold hands, but that didn't matter. To me they were as warm as the sun. He smiled gently and gave me a kiss on my forehead. - Everything is alright. I am here. ̋

I turned my head and Ayato was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to get up but in the end Sensei picked me up like a bride. I didn't have the energy to protest and his embrace felt so warm.

 

Half an hour later I was back to myself. Sensei had bought me some underwear, because mine was soaked and then he brought me to a friends bar where I changed. I drank some coffee there and we were off. We walked to Shinjuku station since it was closer and got on a train. Neither I nor Sensei said way too much. He would ask if I am alright and if I want to rest, but a thing he never did was to let go of my hand. He was holding my hand all the way we walked and even now. I didn't protest and just strongly took hold of his big hand too.

 

˶Yusuke-kun, wake up, we arrived at our station. ̋ - Sensei woke me up and said in a tender voice. We got off the train and I saw that it was almost midnight. Then he led me to a park. It was the Kasai Rinkai Park in the Edogawa ward... What?! We are in Edogawa!? I was about to speak up to Sensei, but then I saw a big bright light in front of me. The light was emitting from the big Ferris wheel. It was already bright to begin with and now due to Christmas it was even brighter. I felt something fall onto my face. It was snowing.

˶Sensei, look it is snowing! ̋ - I turned to Sensei wearing a big smile.

˶It really is snowing, Yusuke-kun. - Sensei turned his face to me and smiled back. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Ferris wheel - Now come with me.  ̋

˶Sensei! ̋ - The next thing that happened was that we were sitting on a Ferris wheel.    

 

˶Sensei, why did you take me in here? ̋ – I said with an annoyed tone of voice.

˶I wanted to enjoy the nice view. ̋ - He said with a totally dull face.

˶Two guys, on a Ferris wheel on Christmas Eve…What will people think!? ̋

˶Now you think about that? We were holding hands up until now~. ̋

˶T-That is different!... ̋- My face flushed red in an instant and I turned it away from him.

˶Yusuke..̋ - he said tenderly while I was still talking. He leaned closer to me and interrupted me.

˶...You were the one who didn't wan-nhm! ̋- Sensei gave me a tender kiss on my lips and then moved away.

˶Merry Christmas, Yusuke-kun. ̋ - He said wearing a bright smile and then pointed at the window.  . Look. ̋

I turned my head around and there were bright sparkles in the skies, beautiful and colourful fireworks saying it is officially 12 a.m. I shifted my eyes back to Sensei who was looking out of the window, gently smiling. He looked very happy. *thump* *thump*

˶S-S-Sensei! - I yelled out and got his attraction in a second. While trying to not look him directly in the eye, I said. – Merry Christmas, to you too... ̋   

We enjoyed the ride for a little bit more and then got off.  Today was really a good day and sensei might isn't the worst person. Maybe I don’t mind falling in love with him.

˶Sensei I want to tell yo- ̋ - Sensei came closer and then told me while grinning.

˶Well, Yusuke-kun, since we are so close now, why don't we go someplace more private? ~ ̋

˶You… stupid pervert! ̋ - I hit him in the stomach and then turned away from him.

˶Ugh! Yusuke-kun that hurt! ̋

˶Go die you perverted geezer! And don't call me Yusuke!!  ̋

 

Yes, I will never, ever in my whole life say that I love him. Not even over my dead body. This Christmas was truly something. Wasn’t it Sensei?

˶Huh? Why are you grinning like that, Yusuke-kun? ̋  

˶N-No reason! And stop calling me by my name! ̋

˶Then Kojima-kun, here. ̋ – Sensei offered me his hand.

˶O-Only because I don’t have any gloves! ̋ - I took hold of Sensei’s hand and then we walked through the park, holding hands together while the little snowflakes were falling over us. This feeling was way warmer than the hot sun of Tokyo summer.

 

***END***

 

***Extra End***

Today Yusuke learned that he shouldn't trust pretty strangers (even though everyone would want to go with them :P) So don't talk with pretty strangers and move alone in a big place you don't know  (^ _ ^)/

[Author: Like anyone would listen to you. / Shut up dark personality!]

[Does anyone have a dark personality that keeps coming out? xD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the introduction of a new couple and a whole new story, so look forward to them (^∇^)


End file.
